


Teaser: Pub Cat and Pup Go. Meet Arthur Eyebrows and Alfie Hero Sleepy Paws.

by 50NoriStars



Series: Star Hero Post [6]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:42:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23044210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50NoriStars/pseuds/50NoriStars
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Series: Star Hero Post [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1470365
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Arthur Eyebrows is a pub cat; a tap handle slaloming, pork scratchings pilfering, pub shelves climbing, patron lap warming pub cat with tabby stripe ‘eyebrows.’

Alfie Hero Sleepy Paws is a security sniffer puppy in training. He is an American Blonde Cocker Spaniel who is always whining for hamburgers and has the odd habit of alerting the front steps of Kirkland House over and over and falling asleep. 

Both live and work, (or try to in Alfie’s case), on Downing Street, London, and are about to join their human namesakes on a London adventure in the chapter _As American As Apple Bacon Butty. _Arthur Kirkland with the perfect milk-tea scent according to pub cat Arthur, and Alfred F. Jones with the perfect residual cold scent of something magical puppy Alfie Hero Sleepy Paws hopes to discover and play in someday, but might not live long enough to do so if the very real threat he keeps alerting to and being lulled asleep by isn't dealt with quite soon…__


	2. Update: Arthur Eyebrows and Alfie Hero Sleepy Paws have just made their first appearance!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snippet from Chapter Five: _As American As Apple Bacon Butty ___

“Oi, Ankle-Biter! Stay clear of that bin.” Brows hiss scolded the puppy on arrival. “It’s a vile dangerous object. What? Whoa!” He exclaimed when the puppy toppled the bin easily away from himself completely unscathed, then rolled it end over end a few times until the wrapper fell out. “He’s strong!” Brows acknowledged to himself, then made to leave as the puppy was clearly strong enough to shift for himself. But then the puppy dropped the wrapper in surprise to reveal a name tag, Sleepy Paws, and blinked mostly unseeing blue eyes at Brows.

“Window cat? Come to meet me?” He arfed, nose sniffing wildly in Brows’ direction before he bounded over with tail wagging. “I’m so happy!” Sniff. Sniff. Sniff. Sniff. Sniff. Sniff. Sniff. He couldn’t sniff Brows enough to compensate for his limited vision. 

“What, you’re not scared? I thought you’d run. And how is it that you’re American?” Brows balked at the puppy’s accent more than his undignified sniffing. Brows would be giving himself an extra long cat bath this day once he returned home. 

“Smuggled here by a breeder.” Sleepy Paws replied between sniffs. “Got pulled out her purse and placed in quara...quara…” 

“Quarantined, were you?” 

“That’s it! The sick place.” Sniff. Sniff. Sniff. “But then a fireman brought me here to be a sniffer dog.” Sniff. Sniff. “And I’m the best sniffer! I’ll be the best hero dog pictured on the firehouse wall in no time!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update: Arthur Eyebrows and Alfie Hero Sleepy Paws meet Arthur and Alfred!

Excerpt from Chapter 7: _As American as Apple Bacon Butty._

__“Fine. I’m your big brother.” Brows conceded with a nervous cat stretch and shake of his head. “And as such, I’ll protect you as best I can until you find a proper human to care for you.”_ _

____

____

Sleepy Paws wagged his tail wildly at that suggestion. “Human! Human! Yeah, I want a human. Especially one that smells like that human over there.” He sniffed the air in the direction of a tall blonde man. “Cold. Fluffy. Play. Cold.” Sniff, sniff, SNIIIIIIIFF. 

“Cold?” Brows bristled his fur in horror. 

“Yes, cold. Fun cold. Wanna roll my body and root my nose in it, fun cold!”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleepy Paws gets adopted, and yet another non-human speaks and it's...awesome!

Excerpts from Chapter Eight: _As American as Apple Bacon Butty. ___

____

Want out! Want out! Want out! Sleepy Paws gnawed at a corner of the blanket in frustration. Yesterday was so awesome. He’d hung out with big brother window cat, heard two impromptu music concerts, (which big brother window cat hated, but he loved,) licked lots and lots of burger wrappers, then wonder of wonders! Got picked up and cuddled by a human that smelled not only of burgers, but of cold fun stuff Sleepy Paws wanted to play in but had no idea what it was. 

Want to find that human! Get more cuddles! Get more burgers! “Woof.” He let slip a frustrated bark, then let slip a surprised “arf?,” when suddenly the fire station door crashed open and the human from yesterday stomped inside.

“Where is he? My hero dog buddy with the lame name I’m totally gonna change to Alfie Hero once he’s mine!” The human’s voice boomed to make Sleepy Paws scramble off the blanket and run to the kennel glass door. 

“Awesome! Awesomeness! Das is me, stuck indoors cat who can’t catch a fantastischen bird like me.”

Of all the bloody..! The German yellow bird from yesterday taunting me? Marching back and forth outside my window ledge? Brows couldn’t believe his widening green cat eyes or twitching pink cat ears. “Hardly STUCK indoors, bird. As I happen to live here.” He insulted, then closed his eyes and resumed his nap position.

“Du live here in England? How boring?” Gilbird cackled. “Ich live in Alaska, und mein best bird friend ist ein bald eagle.”

“Sounds horrid. Now kindly remove yourself from my sunbeam, as this is England where sunlight of any sort is in short supply.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilbird wants action, and Brows gets noticed by Arthur.

Excerpt from Chapter Nine: _As American as Apple Bacon Butty. ___

__“Huh?” Sleepy Paws didn’t know what to make of the human’s behavior, or his big brother window cat’s behavior when Brows gracefully made his way down to street level to join Arthur and lick one of his hands. “Huh? I don’t get it. Didn’t you wanna hurt humans a second ago?” He arfed._ _

__“Yes, quite.” Brows replied between licks._ _

__“Then why lick a human now? Unless his hand tastes like burgers.”_ _

__“His hand doesn’t taste of burgers, Skiver! It tastes of sadness.”_ _

__“Sadness? What's sadness?"_ _

__"You are quite young at that, dog, to not know this word. But I reckon the best way to describe sadness is to compare it to how you felt when you were separated from your litter."_ _

__"Mommy dog and big bros? I miss them and hate that I was taken away! Whoo. Whoo. Whoooo!” He howled softly, then lolled his sleepy head some more._ _


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur has a spellbinding, but woefully amateur, idea.

Excerpt from Chapter Ten: _As American as Apple Bacon Butty._

__

____

____

Brows grudgingly but lithely jumped from the padded chair he'd been sitting on to land on Arthur's former teenage bed where a black magic robe and spell book had been carefully laid out. Whack. Brows easily knocked the book onto the floor and looked at Arthur expectantly.

At that, the human stopped collecting black magic props from a drawer to look. "Pardon?" He expressed confusion at Brows' actions.

Ah, humans. So slow on the uptake no matter how obvious things appear to cats. Brows thought, then grudgingly jumped to the floor and whacked the book under the bed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brows and Sleepy Paws save the day, while Alfred helps and gets...Bonnefoyed?

Excerpts from Chapter Eleven: _As American as Apple Bacon Butty. ___

__

___ _

____

____

___“Help me, Skiver. Put that tongue to good use for once, and lick this human like the burger wrappers you love so well.” Brows begged._ _ _

__

__

__Sleepy Paws was happy to oblige, but when his hardest licking of Arthur’s face failed to rouse the human, he paused to ask. “Why’re we doing this, instead of what firemen do?”_ _

__Brows paused as well. “What firemen do? What in the bloody hell do firemen have to do with anything?”_ _

__“Um...everything!” Sleepy Paws arfed excitedly. “‘Cause they’re heroes like I wanna be. So… I'll move the human like firemen do, yeah! Woof. Woof. Move him like a hero, woof!" Sleepy Paws barked, then took hold of the back of Arthur's collar and with little effort managed to drag him out the cell and halfway down the hallway beyond._ _


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of this teaser, but more adventures to come.

Excerpts from Chapter 12: As American as Apple Bacon Butty

Alfie Hero sniffed the air ecstatically by his human's feet.

“Snow? Snow? Cold fun stuff is snow?” Alfie Hero woofed joyously, at last getting to experience first hand what he’d been smelling on Alfred’s shoes all this time. “Snow is the cold fun stuff, big brother cat!” He woofed to the window.

“Yes, quite. Quite horrid!” Brows quipped, and couldn’t return to the warm wool furnishings of Kirkland House fast enough.


End file.
